Kogarashi Fuyuzora
Fuyuzora Kogarashi is the male protagonist of the series. Appearance He is a teen with messy black hair often tied into a ponytail. His bangs are long enough to sometimes cover his eyes. He often wears a school uniform. He is often seen wearing cloth bandages around his forearms and lower legs. He wears a necklace with a magatama. Personality Kogarashi is surprisingly serious despite his delinquent-like appearance. He is normally calm, collected, and confident. However, he easily gets flustered when put in perverted situations. He mostly gets angry when someone messes with what is his. Background Ever since he was young, he had the disposition to attract ghosts and got often possessed by them. They often got him and people around him into trouble so he was shuffled around various facilities and soon hellish debt as the ghost that was addicted to stock gambling possessed him and invested in the wrong stocks. One ghost that possessed him was a powerful exorcist. The ghost took Kogarashi as an apprentice and after much training, Kogarashi became strong enough to exorcise his master. He claims that his life was destroyed by evil spirits. It revealed that he was born as descendant of Yatahagane, one of the well-known super-natural clans for generations. About a year before the story (2015 (Heisei 27)), on a class trip to Kyoto the shinkansen stopped due to a battle in Sekigahara between the West faction of yokai lead by the Yoinozaka and the East faction of yokai led by the Tenko. Pissed off, he leapt in between them before the fighting started and berated them after making a crater when he landed. Though he did stop the battle and his class was able to go to Kyoto, he was unable to enjoy it due to being chased by daitengu or a nue. Plot Becoming a resident of Yuragi-sou Around 2016 (Heisei 28) he came to Yukemori city, he helped an old couple who were startled by a mujina (raccoon dog) youkai. The wanted to do something to repay him, he initially declined but they insisted. He then asked them if they know a super cheap place to stay. The old man then shows him the Yuragi-sou and explains how cheap it is and it is because it is haunted by a ghost. The old man promises that if he could exorcise the ghost, Kogarashi can stay rent free for as long as he liked. Upon hearing this, Kogarashi grasps the old man's hands and asked him if he was serious which he affirmed. Kogarashi then shakes the old man's hand and thanks him since he had been camping outdoors and compares tho old man to Buddha. The old man asked how he ended up poor and Kogarashi explained that ever since he was young, he got easily possessed by ghosts and one of them got him into debt. This made him decide to become an exorcist to get his life back. Later, Kogarashi entered the hot springs and notes it has been a month since he bathed in warm water. While soaking in the hot springs, he goes over the amenities of the inn and all for a cheap price. He then thinks over what kind of ghost is haunting the inn then justs affirms to himself that no matter what kind of evil spirit, he will punch it out and get to live at the inn for free. He then hears a splash behind him and, after reaffirming to himself that there was no one else besides him here, he concludes that it must be the ghost and turns to face it. He then sees that the ghost was a naked girl. Kogarashi exclaimed in surprise, stood up and turned his head around. As the ghost-girl looks around, Kogarashi goes over in his head that the girl is floating and thus was the ghost and notes that it was a bad situation he is in. The ghost girl then asked Kogarashi if he can see her which he answered that he didn't. He and the girl then realized that since he answered a ghost that means he heard her and thus also saw her. As the girl used her paranormal powers to lift the wooden buckets, Kogarashi thoughts are of that he didn't think that the ghost of the Yuragi Inn would be a girl and that the only way he exorcises ghosts is by punching them and he can't hit a girl. The ghost girl then launched the buckets at Kogarashi and knocks him out. Kogarashi later wakes up, clothed in a yukata, resting on a little girl's lap. At first, he was confused and then remembered that he moved in. Abilities Spiritual Power As a descendant of Yatahagane, he has exceptionally strong spiritual power, the greatest seen so far in the series. When he was young, he would often attract and get possessed by ghosts. One ghost was a powerful exorcist and through training, he was able to exorcise him. Though powerful, he isn't terribly skillful, as he wasn't able to learn to "forced rest in peace" and barriers due to it being hard for him. His only use of spiritual power is through punching. Table tennis mastery One of the ghost that possessed him was a ping pong coach. He was forced to practice until he became strong enough to be in national tournaments. Grilling mastery One of the ghosts that possessed him taught Kogarashi cooking's legendary techniques. Drawing One of the ghosts that possessed him was aspiring to be a mangaka and he was able to learn from that person. Climbing Yes, as you may have guessed, another skill he has mastered due to being possessed by a ghost in the past. Performance Magic Who would have guessed, another skill he picked up from being possessed. This time it was from a magician. If you can believe it. Relationships Residents of Yuragi-sou Yunohana Yuuna She is the ghost that lives in room 4 of the Yuragi-sou which happens to be also his room. Originally he wanted to exorcise the ghost of Yuragi-sou in order to live there without paying rent but when he found out that the ghost was a girl, he abandoned his usual approach of punching. He decides to help Yuuna be clear of regrets in order for her to move on and prevent her from becoming an evil spirit. Later on in the story she develops feelings for him. He also may have developed feelings for her, as he has realized that he would miss her greatly if and when she moves on from this life. Nakai Chitose She is the innkeeper of Yuragi-sou. Arahabaki Nonko With her brazen attitude, Nonko is far less upset at Kogarashi for his early accidents which cause a few misunderstandings at the beginning of his stay at Yuragi-sou. She even pulls him into ecchi situations more than once. Conditionally, both have their respective ancestors where as Nonko is descendant of Shunten-Doji and Kogarashi is a descendant of a Yatahagane. Shigaraki Koyuzu Kogarashi's first interaction with Koyuzu is when he is helping Chisaki with her request. It turned out that Koyuzu was the one controlling Chisaki's dolls, hoping to use them to study Chisaki's body because Koyuzu couldn't transform very well and wanted to turn into someone cute like Chisaki. Schoolmates in Yukemuri High School Hyodo Satoshi He is Kogarashi's classmate in class 1-4 who sits in front of him. He often tells Kogarashi about things he doesn't know since he just moved to Yukemori City. Miyazaki Chisaki She is Kogarashi's classmate in class 1-4. When she first meets him, she thought he flipped her skirt. After the incident in the classroom of everything floating and Kogarashi introducing himself as a psychic and explaining the floating in the classroom was due to a ghost that is following him, Chisaki decided to ask him for help with the paranormal problems happening to her. After being helped, she became one of his friends with Kogarashi, though is initially cautious of him due to her mother telling her that all men are "wolves". Even after getting to know him a little bit better, she still expects him to pounce on any woman that shows him the slightest opportunity. She doesn't change this opinion until she overhears Kogarashi tell Oboro that he won't feel like doing perverted things with someone unless he likes them. Through her interactions with Kogarashi, Chisaki continuously grows more conscious of him. She beginnings to think of him more and more, and when she discovers how Yuuna looks to those with greater spiritual power, Kogarashi included, she is shown to be jealous. She eventual admits to some of the other girls she is in love with Kogarashi, and several of them admit the same, including Yuuna. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Yuragi-sou Category:Males